Green Poison
by Starkreactor
Summary: The Greeen Arrow has someone after him, but who? And why? And will he survive to find out? Lucky he has friends in high places! Rated just to be safe. On hold for now guys, sorry.
1. You know something

Hi readers!! This is my first DC oriented story, but I really like it so far. Any charector mentioned here is in the movie/TV verse, so when you picture Green Arrow, it is the Green Arrow from Smallville. Any charectors that you recognize are not mine, but Mark and Jacob are. Enjoy!! (The review button at the bottom is your friend)

* * *

"Come on!"

"Shhh!"

"Watch the trip laser."

Crash!

"Jacob!"

"Sorry."

A green clad figure crept in the rafters above the bumbling crooks, trying hard not to snigger. Oliver Queen moved silently, stepping from one beam to the other, his soft leather boots adding to the effect. As the thieves neared their target, Oliver drew an arrow, fitting it to his bow, pulling back and- there was a puff of air as the arrow left the string, heading straight for the first crook's gun. It landed squarely in the barrel, causing him to stop and peer at the weapon in surprise.

"Mark, did you see that!"

"Darn it Jacob! He found us already!"

"You suck."

Mark stuck his tongue out and dropped his guard. "Ok, exercise complete."

Oliver smiled as the lights came on to reveal a complex training maze, beams and wires placed strategically to give the room a variety of uses and practice scenarios. The Green Arrow jumped, letting himself fall before grabbing a beam and swinging until he had enough momentum to vault over to another beam and catch himself with his legs, hanging upside-down in front of his two training partners.

"Show off." Mark muttered.

"Kill joy." Oliver smiled.

"We were the ones with the inferred this time and you still caught us in under a minute!" Jacob pouted.

"Hey," Oliver said coolly as he let go of the beam, flipping to land upright in front of his friends. "I'm just that awesome."

"I think I want a beer." Mark said, walking away.

"I'm coming." Jacob said as he followed his brother.

Oliver smiled, taking off his glasses and throwing off his hood. Those two were some trip. They were identical twins, and the only thing that made them different was their powers.

Mark was nicknamed Scorpion, because he had twin retractable stingers that came out of the back of his hands, with another set in his feet. He also had an armor that mimicked a Scorpion's exoskeleton, which would cover him on mental command.

His brother, Jacob, was nicknamed Griffin, and had a set of black wings on his back, and on command he could change into a lion, still retaining his wings. They both had short, black hair with a streak of pure white through the front. Whenever they changed, Mark's armor was black with white markings, while Jacob's lion form had black fur with a white stripe in the mane.

Oliver had been friends with them for years, and they often joined him on vigilante missions. He shook his head, deciding to head for a shower then go join the boys.

"When is our turn to train?" Mark asked, sipping on his second beer.

"After dinner I think."

The brothers had gone to a bar, and were sipping on beers while waiting for their buffalo wings.

"Oliver will probably joining us huh? We had better order enough for him too."

"Already covered."

They went back to sipping on their beers, an awkward silence permeating the air between them.

"So- you see our new costumes?" Mark tried lamely, the silence getting to him.

"Alright, lets cut the crap. You and I both know what is going on, don't we?" Jacob said, low and serious.

Mark sighed. "Yea. But how do we break it to Oliver?"

"I guess that's the hard part. Should we tell him over dinner?"

"I'd say the sooner the better man."

Jacob bit his lip, nodding. The sooner the better.

Oliver stepped out of the shower, the bathroom warm and steamy. He relished the heat, inhaling the steam, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stepped out into his equally warm bedroom, slipping into some clothes. Just as he was slipping on a t-shirt, there was a noise, like a window opening, and he whipped around, grabbing a throwing knife out of a pocket in the waistband of his jeans.

"You!" There was a whistling as an arrow flew from the woman's bow, and…………

"Oliver's taking his time, isn't he?"

"Even for a spoiled rich kid it isn't like him to take this long." Jacob said, eyeing the plate of buffalo wings, trying to use humor to lighten the situation.

"Maybe he isn't going to join us this time, we didn't exactly plan this." Mark said, shrugging nervously.

"Really?" Jacob gave his twin a meaningful look.

"Right." Mark sighed. Oliver always joined them after a practice. It wasn't something they ever planned, it just was. Something had to be wrong.

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yea, he never answered."

"Try again." There was a glint of fear in his eyes.

The arrow whistled through the air, but Oliver was too shocked to react. It hit him hard, and he fell back, gasping as his head hit the bedside table, knocking him unconscious. The woman looked satisfied and jumped into the room from her spot on the window sill, the wind tossing the curtains with cool night air. She strode towards Oliver's still form, the carpet already soaked with blood. Her soft leather boots made no sound in the carpet, and as she crept closer her feet and cloak became stained with his blood.

Her eyes glinted green as she removed the molded leather mask she wore. "Now who is the champion Arrow?"

"I can't get him, something is definitely wrong." Mark said, his tone very serious.

"Alright, we had better go check on him."

They quickly paid for the meal and left, gunning black and green motorcycles as they sped out of the parking lot.

"Oliver!"

"Hey Queen! You pass out from all that booze?"

"Jacob!"

"What?"

They walked through the mansion, both growing increasingly worried.

"Oliver?" Mark called, pushing open the bedroom door.

Jacob gasped. "Mark, look!" He rushed into the bedroom, kneeling by Oliver's side, his jeans already soaked through with blood. Mark hurried after him.

"Is he-"

"He is still alive, but I don't know for how long." Jacob replied, his voice shaking. He glanced down at the arrow embedded in his friend's chest. "It looks like it landed near his heart. We can't pull it out until we know where it actually is."

Mark nodded. "Hospital?"

"No, we need to get him to someone with contacts. We're taking him to Bruce Wayne."


	2. Assasin

Sorry for the short chapter! Please don't shoot!! THANK YOU EVERYONE for so many alerts and reviews in less than 24 hours, this makes me very happy!! Hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will not be far off, maybe later today!!

* * *

It had started to rain by the time Mark and Jacob arrived at Wayne manor, and Oliver's condition had gone from bad to worse. They had thankfully been able to use Oliver's private helicopter, but they had had no time to get a medic on board. Mark was able to use his med school knowledge, but Oliver needed a specialist. Bruce ran out as soon as the helicopter touched down, and he had three doctors with him. They quickly got the unconscious Oliver out of the vehicle and into the building.

"It doesn't look good Mr. Wayne. The arrow did not go all the way through his body so cutting off the barb is not an option. Pulling the arrow straight out would tear his heart. Pushing the arrow the rest of the way through is out of the question as well as it would tear too many arteries, and he has lost a dangerous amount of blood as it is. If we didn't live in this age of technological miracles, I would say he has no chance for survival. As it is I would say he has a ten percent chance to live. I really am sorry." Dr. Curtis sighed, hating to see such a young life on the brink.

Bruce nodded, solemn. But not without hope. He had survived more dire circumstances, and Oliver was strong. If they could get Dr. Marcus, the best heart surgeon in the world, in Wayne manner before sunrise, Oliver could make it. "Thank you Dr. If you can do anything to help I would appreciate you staying around. I want you to do anything you can to keep him alive. I am going to go make a call."

Mark sat by Oliver's side, wondering who could have done this. He knew who was behind it, but who was the actual assassin? His eyes spaced out, his mind unconsciously working on the problem, somehow able to escape the worry he was feeling for his friend's life. His eyes happened to be staring at the arrow in front of him, and as a thought occurred to him, he focused on it. It was black with dark purple feathers, and in-between two of the feathers there was a silver mark. He leaned closer to see what it was, and found it to be a scripted letter H. His eyes widened, and he ran out of the room, looking for his twin.

"Jacob!!"

Jacob turned abruptly when he heard his brother's shout, fearing the worst. But there was a triumphant grin on his face so he relaxed. "What?"

"I know who attacked Oliver!!"

"Really? Who?"

"Huntress."


	3. On the scent

Hi readers! Here is chapter 3!!

* * *

A silent figure crept across the roof of building after building, finally coming to a stop over an alley. It jumped, grace guiding it's fall as it landed near a cloaked motorcycle like a creature of the night. Huntress stood from her crouching position, her black and purple leather barely catching the dull glare of a nearby streetlamp. She straddled the vehicle, gunning the engine, forgetting the stealth that she had used before as it roared out of the hiding place. High above, a helicopter beat it's way through the air to Wayne manor. She took little notice.

A green mist rose all around the seemingly empty building in the slumming outskirts of Gotham City. The structure was strangely decrepit, the remains of a church, the once beautiful architecture decaying into an ugly pile of rotting wood and weathered stone. In the moonlight it could be taken for haunted, and at first glance many considered it to be, but on a closer examination one would notice something very strange. A rare species of vine snaked it's way out of one crack, up the wall in a vibrant streak of green. At the top lay the bright bloom of a rare passion flower, exotic in it's beauty, much like it's mistress. However, also like it's mistress, it held barbed points in it's center, coated with a most deadly poison. It was in this place the Huntress stopped her motorcycle, and strode in.

"Dr. Marcus, thank you so much for coming. I don't know how much time he has left." Bruce greeted, giving his childhood friend a hug.

"I'm just glad you called." He smiled. "I wasn't sure how much more of my mother-in-law I could take for one night."

The two friends chuckled, but then Dr. Marcus became grave. "So Oliver Queen. An arrow to the chest you said?" He asked as they walked quickly for the medical lab that Oliver was being kept in.

Bruce nodded.

They pushed open the doors to find Oliver accompanied by three doctors, Mark, and Jacob.

"All right team, we need to clear the room." Bruce announced, trying to keep things light.

Everyone looked up, and seeing the surgeon with Bruce, perked up slightly. They quickly obeyed, and Dr. Marcus called in his team.

"Do we know what kind of tip we have in there?" Marcus asked as he put on gloves, gazing at the inert body before him. Oliver was stripped down to his jeans, the arrow jutting cleanly from his chest. The heart monitor showed an unsteady beat as his heart struggled from blood loss.

Bruce handed the doctor an x-ray that showed a four-bladed hunting tip on the arrow, as well as three barbs around the base of the head.

Dr. Marcus sucked in a breath. "That's nasty. He is lucky to be alive. I'll see what I can do."

Bruce nodded gratefully and left the room, hoping his prayers would be heard.

"Come on Mark, grab your suit. Were going after her."

"Where do you think she went?" Jacob asked as he put on a pair of leather gloves. The twins were already wearing matching leather outfits, trimmed with silver. Soon they were outfitted with earpieces and sunglasses.

"Got me, but we know who she went to. I think we should look out for mashed plant."

They straddled their motorcycles, gunning them out of the driveway. They had gone back to Oliver's mansion to get them after Oliver had been submitted to surgery.

They had scoured the bedroom and mansion for clues, but was unable to find anything. Huntress had been especially careful. That was one thing Mark had always hated about her.

Not knowing what else to do, they split up, trying to guess which way Huntress had gone. About midnight, Jacob came over Mark's intercom. "Found her!! It's a ruined church in the southern slums. Look for the exotic flowers covering the darn thing, it's practically a beacon!!"

"Good job, be right there. Is the gardener home?"

"Looks like."

"Good."


	4. Waking up, and they are what?

"Mick, I need you to hold this, Jason, take the forceps. Good job Sam, we'll be done soon. Oliver Queen may live to fight another day." Marcus encouraged, egging his team on. Oliver was weathering the surgery well, and they were almost done. The arrow had been removed, with minimal damage, and now they were working fast to close him up before too much blood was lost.

Bruce was sitting outside the room, focusing on feeding information to Jacob and Mark. He knew they had gone after Poison Ivy, and also knew how much trouble she could be. They had made it inside the base, and Bruce was trying to help them get past all of the booby traps that were set up. Or rather plant traps. There were numerous poisoned and ensnaring plants throughout the extensive underground base. Bruce had been busy for about a half hour when Marcus came through the doors. He looked up, anxiously searching his friend's face.

"He pulled through fine. Should be waking up any time now."

Bruce heaved a sigh of relief and told the twins the good news.

"Thanks Bruce! I think we are through the booby traps now, so I'm gonna kill the reception. It's getting hard to understand you anyway down here." Mark said, slipping past the last of the poisonous passion flowers and dodging the darts from and exotic Venus Flytrap.

"Do you see her yet?"

"Yea, she's talking to Huntress, west side of the greenhouse."

"Roger that."

"I'm gonna kill you if you say that again."

Mark chuckled and made his way towards his brother. He found him crouching beneath a leaf the size of a card table. Jacob put a finger to his lips and pointed through the leaves to a hill illuminated by numerous glowing pods and flowers. A woman, tall and pale, was bathed in the light. Her lips and hair were a vibrant red, but her eyes and dress were a piercing green, the dress really a living plant, vines snaking around and forming the straps, while leaves and moss created the cover and body of the dress.

Mark whistled. "New wardrobe?"

"It's a plant, it's always new."

"What's our first move?"

"Hear what they are saying."

"Hey Oliver, how you feeling?"

"Can I lie?"

Bruce chuckled. At least he was coherent enough to be himself. "Yes, but I will know." He replied smugly, jerking a thumb towards the heart monitor to Ollie's left.

Oliver sighed. "I never was a good liar. Kinda feel weak, can't really feel my chest at the moment, which is pretty weird." He said, looking down at his bandaged torso.

Bruce smiled. "You should probably be thankful for that. Funny, the Arrow nearly died to his namesake. Gonna want to watch that."

Oliver gave a rueful smile, then looked around, puzzled. "Where are the twins?"

"I couldn't hold them down, as soon as you went into surgery, they took off after Huntress." Bruce paused, "And her mistress of course."

Oliver looked up sharply. "What do you mean? She was working for someone?"

"Yea. Poison Ivy apparently. You didn't know that?"

"How could I, I was unconscious." He replied, deadpan.

"I see. I guess I thought you would know, or at least have an idea."

Oliver shook his head. "Me and Helena never really got along. Even when we were kids. I guess I just figured she finally snapped."

"But does she really hate you that much? I mean she is your sister."

Oliver hung his head. "Yea. I know."


	5. A new partner

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes. He should be dead."

Ivy cocked her head, studying the young woman before her for any signs of weakness.

"Are you sure? Your relation to him did not stay your hand?"

Huntress shook her head. "He was a mar upon this earth. I feel no regret."

"What?!" Mark hissed.

Jacob was equally surprised. "She never talks like that, she has a less colorful vocabulary than Impulse!"

"I know, this is really weird. Unless-"

"What?"

Mark slapped his head. "Duh! Ivy is controlling her!! Did you see her eyes earlier? They are bright green! Helena's eyes are Hazel. How could you forget Ivy's favorite weapon? Man Jacob, no more whiskey, you've lost it as it is."

Jacob glared at his twin. "**I** forgot? **YOU** forgot too you know!!"

Mark waved him down, "Fine, whatever, your going to set off more of those dart vines, and my arse is still sore from the last volley."

Jacob smirked and turned back to the conversation still going on between Huntress and Ivy.

"Even if he did survive my poison will kill him soon enough. The antidote is only here, there is no way they could save him, even if he was with the greatest scientists in the world." Helena finished.

Ivy nodded. "Good. Very good. You may go and rest now. I will have more for you later. I will go and see if what you have told me is true. If you have succeeded, I will reward you."

With a flick of Ivy's wrist, a pod grew around Huntress, encasing her in a glowing green liquid. She hung her head, finishing the transition into a sleeping trance that would further solidify Ivy's hold on her. Jacob squirmed. "I hate when she does that."

"We have to call Bruce and warn him that Oliver's not out of the woods yet!"

"Yea, and that the woods are coming to visit."

Mark gave his twin an exasperated look. "Dude, that was so lame. You may have my good looks, but I have no idea what happened when it came to the sense of humor being distributed."

Jacob ignored him, already re-connecting to Wayne manor as Ivy left the cave.

"She what?" Bruce asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing at an apparently recovering and wisecracking Oliver.

"She poisoned the arrow. I don't know with what, but she left the lair and we are going to try and free Huntress. She was being controlled."

Bruce sighed. "I guessed that might be the case. Oliver is still fine now, but we'll keep a close eye on him. You guys see if you can free Huntress. I'll intercept Ivy."

"Roger that Bats, over and out." Jacob replied crisply, turning off the earpiece.

"Hey! You told me to stop saying that, and now your doing it?"

"I'm older, I'm allowed."

"Yea, by exactly 1 point 999995 seconds."

"Shut up, it still counts." Jacob retorted as he brushed through the undergrowth towards Helena's pod, his wings held tight to his body.

The pod sat on the ground, surrounded by huge leaves; protected by plants that followed the brother's path with their heads, dangerous spikes and natural darts peeking out from under deceptive blooms.

Mark jumped, suddenly armoring up as a hail of darts flew towards him, bouncing off of his armor just in the nick of time.

Jacob laughed, before feeling a prick in his wings. "Aww man! I don't believe it."

He unfurled one particularly sore wing to reveal a huge cluster of burs twisted into the feathers. Mark stifled a laugh, still safely encased in his armor. Jacob gave him a death glare.

"Come on, do you want to fool around when Oliver could be in danger?" Jacob chastised, making Mark remember the mission.

"So do we pop it?" Mark asked, unsheathing one of his foot long stingers.

"Yes, but not with your tooth picks." Griffin replied as he made a swipe at the membrane with a transformed hand, the black claws tearing it easily. The liquid drained out and Helena with it, still unconscious. Mark waded forward through the goop and picked her up, keeping his armor on.

"Let's get moving, maybe she will wake up on the way."

"No, we have to wait here, that's where she said the antidote was stored."

"Dang it. That means we have to stay in the goop some more?"

"Yea, got a problem _Jackie_?"

Jacob stuck his tongue out. "At least you have armor."

Before Mark could retaliate, Helena stirred, waking slowly from her induced coma. She blinked, slowly bringing a hand up to brush her raven hair from her face. Mark sucked in a breath, this was weird, despite the situation, she was downright gorgeous. Suddenly she jerked, realizing that she was being held, and she slipped, landing suddenly on her feet and looking around, drawing a knife and her crossbow in one fluid motion. Scorpion and Griffin held their ground, but tried to let her get her bearings.

She blinked again "Mark- Jacob? Wait, is she gone? Am I free?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"Looks like." Mark nodded.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I could have stood that witch's trance….." She trailed off shaking her head. Suddenly, she looked up sharply, her memory fully returning, along with her concern. "Wait! How's Ollie?"

"We don't know, if your arrow was poisoned, then he might be screwed."

She shook her head. "It wasn't. That was one aspect I was able to avoid. She lost concentration once and I broke the hold long enough to grab one of the less dangerous arrows."

Jacob looked amazed. "Less dangerous?? Did you SEE the tip on that thing?"

"Yes." She snapped curtly. "YOU didn't see the tip on some of the OTHER things."

Jacob couldn't argue with that.

"So is he ok, or not?" she asked, somewhat more assertive now.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her tone. At least she was back to her controlling self……….

"Yea, he pulled through surgery fine, but since your boss is after him now, I think it might be good to go and see if the Bat needs help. He never was the most efficient crusader." Mark said, imitating Bruce. "Let's study this, or take a microscope to that, or stop at the Cat's house on our way to finding a psycho mass murderer."

Jacob rolled his eyes again. "Now who has the cheesy humor"

Helena was tapping her foot, her hands on her hips. "Are you done yet? Women have nothing on you two when it comes to actually getting somewhere ON TIME."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when Mark smacked him and followed Huntress' run through the undergrowth.

So, you guys still like? Or not? Please let me know!!


	6. Mercy

Bruce disappeared into the bowls of his mansion, trotting quickly down a spiral staircase and into the suit room of the bat cave. He quickly armored up, smiling to himself as he moved his neck freely, silently thanking the modifications that allowed him to do so. He finished, shrugging into his cape and striding out of the room, heading for the roof of the nearest building.

He emerged into a full moon, which was quickly covered by clouds. It wasn't long before it started to rain, the water making a strange dull thud against his helmet. He crept to the edge of the building, looking over, a spark of green catching his eye. He jumped from the building, spreading the cape like the leathery wings of his namesake and gliding silently to the ground, in an ally across from Ivy. She turned, her eyes glowing yellow as they spotted Bat man's silhouette in the shadows. She stepped from the shade, sauntering forward and exposing herself in a dull streetlamp. The light glinted off of the wet leaves covering her.

"Plants love the rain you know…." She said saucily, continuing her advance. Suddenly lightning split the sky above, followed by a loud rumble. She glanced upwards. "And the lightning isn't all that bad for us either." Seemingly on cue, the plant covering her brightened, and a rich crimson flower sprouted near her shoulder.

Bruce was not initially impressed, but the closer she got, the more her deadly charm intensified. He stepped forward to stand in front of her, his bat ears the only thing making him taller. She was like an Amazon.

"What do you want with Arrow?" He hissed, using a voice that would make a normal crook tremble.

She laughed, the sound melodious, belying the poison that her voice could command. "Just my revenge." She crooned, circling Bruce and running a finger along the ridge of the bat on his chest. Bruce held his chin higher and tensed, trying to keep himself under control. He followed her circling with his eyes.

"Revenge for what?"

"Now now Bats, why should you care?" She asked, stopping behind him and leaning her head on his armored shoulder. "He's not that large of a concern for you, is he? After all…" She continued, sweeping around to stand in front of him, "His company is such a bother."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off.

"And even if that doesn't irk you like it did, you can't deny that he doesn't belong in your city. The Bat rules Gotham, am I right? True he is over in Metropolis, but that is awful close for comfort, right? I mean, who runs around in green leather?"

"And who wears a plant for a costume? Really Ivy? I would think you could be more creative than that."

Ivy snapped her head up, directing her attention to the man standing on the roof of a nearby building. His bow was poised towards her, a glowing red tip on the arrow.

"Green Arrow. I should have guessed that your sister couldn't really go through with it. Where were you? cowering in the mansion until I was distracted?"

"No actually." He replied, jumping down and landing on a gargoyle a few feet down. "I was busy being sedated. But whatever works for you." He shrugged, pacing back and forth before jumping down to the ground. "But you don't really give a crap when it comes to what I do any more, unless I decide to roll over and die. Do you? Mercy."

For the first time in Bruce's life, he saw Ivy blanch.

"What? Hit a soft spot?" Oliver asked, smirking and sauntering forward. Ivy backed up, growing increasingly nervous. "How long did you think you could hide? I mean, you obviously wanted me to know who my 'killer' was, or you wouldn't have had Helena ask me who the champion was. Would you?" He cocked his head, peering at her mockingly.

Ivy shook her head, re-gaining her composure. She stepped away from Bruce, weaving her way towards Oliver. He held up his hand, smiling wryly. "Really Mercy? You know that doesn't work on me."

She stopped, eyes darting back an forth as she tried to think of what to do next.

"Aww, and you were so confident a moment ago. So Mercy. Grown quite the green thumb, haven't you? Not too surprising, but using my sister against me? Couldn't you have picked a better henchman?"

"Come on Ollie, give me more credit than that!"

Oliver looked up with a wry smile to see his little sister striding towards him, an armored Mark and Jacob in tow.

"Nice to see you up and around already, I thought my aim was better than that."

"Don't flatter yourself." Oliver shot back.

"Huntress, back from the fog already? I guess you weren't as good a little soldier as I thought." Ivy purred. "I guess I will just have to find another little minion, one that is more-obedient."

Suddenly a giant vine sprouted right beneath Ivy, enveloping her in it's leaves and pulling her down underground with lightning speed. Oliver reacted quickly and drew his bow, shooting a poisoned arrow towards the plant's stem, but to everyone's surprise he missed.

Bruce ran forward and caught Oliver as he collapsed in a cry of pain, clutching his chest. "Darn it, he re-opened his wound." Bruce hissed, pushing down on the green leather over Oliver's heart. Ollie breathed in slightly controlled gasps, trying to get the flaring pain under control.

"I guess my aim is better than that." Helena muttered as she knelt by her big brother.

"We need to get him back to the mansion, **now**." Bruce said urgently, injecting Oliver with a sedative to knock him out and slow his heartbeat as much as was safely possible. "I knew I should have had him under house arrest." He muttered to himself as he lifted the Arrow's limp form.

* * *

Hey guys! I'd like to say that I am aware that Ivy's name is not Mercy in the comics or otherwise, but if you have watched the Smallville episode "Toxic" you will find where I base my claim. Tess Mercer looked like Poison Ivy to me, so I ran with it =) The review button is still your friend =D


	7. The Champion

Hello my Green Arrow people! Sorry this took so long, but my muse is being rather erratic, and I have like four stories that she just keeps picking up and then getting bored with. (My latest has been her favorite, Hydra Likes Pepperoni, If you like Iron Man you may enjoy.) Anyway, she reminded me to see if I had anything to upload, and I did. =) Hang in there, she is still being finicky. =P

* * *

Oliver slept for two days before he woke to a rather worried looking Bruce Wayne. Jacob was sitting to the left of him, sleeping with his mouth open, drool traveling down his mouth and onto his shirt. Oliver chuckled at the sight, the noise alerting Bruce.

"How are you? We were afraid that I gave you too much of that sedative-" Bruce asked anxiously, studying Oliver's face for signs of him being angry.

Oliver smiled. "I'm fine, don't get your wings in a bunch bat boy." Despite himself he grimaced as his throat and chest throbbed with his heart.

Bruce noticed and handed him a glass of water. "I didn't know whether to go after Ivy or stay with you, Jacob seemed to have things handled but…"

Oliver sighed. "It's ok Bruce, I wish you would have gone after her but….."

"I did go after her. She is nowhere to be found." Bruce said.

Oliver's eyes widened. "She's gone? No sign of her at all? Not even a robbery or a sighting?"

Bruce shook his head. "Your sister went for her, I looked, Jacob and Mark looked, I have the city on high alert, and we still can't find her. I don't know what happened."

Oliver fell quiet. This made no sense at all. "So let me see, first she hides out planning my demise, then she fails, gets embarrassed, and disappears into thin air?"

"That's abut it." Bruce nodded. Just then Helena walked in, wet from the continuous thunderstorm.

"Ugh, I don't think it's rained this much for this long since I was three." She complained, shaking out her long hair. Bruce smiled and explained to Oliver.

"It's been raining non-stop since you went up against Ivy."

Oliver made a face. "That's weird. Ivy doesn't have some sort of weather controlling friend does she?"

"You would know better than us bro, she was your girl for a while." Helena said, sitting on his bed and wringing her hair out, deliberately getting him wet. Ollie smacked her, shoving her off the bed and onto her leather clad rear.

She got up and shoved him harshly, but let the offence drop. "I can't imagine where she would have gone. Did you scour the tunnel she made with all your toys Bruce?" Oliver asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Yea. Our only lead seems to be what you know about her Oliver. What was that whole recognition thing that went on. It's obvious she knows you, and there was something about who was the champion?"

Oliver sighed, a flicker of emotional pain crossing his face. "Mercy saved my life, a long time ago. I was partying with some friends on my yacht one night and had a little too much to drink. We crashed on some rocks and I washed up on an island. I was there for two years, and out of necessity and realization that I wasn't invincible I became the Arrow. One day I heard voices on the beach and went to investigate. Before I could see anything I was pricked by a very poisons plant. I would have died if Mercy hadn't been there. She saved me and I found out that she and her friend were being held captive by a couple of slave traders. I was able to escape along with Tess, but they shot her friend. I think that's when the poison seed really was planted. I just helped it grow." Oliver had started strong, but when he reached the end his head was down and he had become very quiet.

Bruce gave him a moment and then pressed further. "What happened Oliver?"

"When we made it off the island I never let her out of my sight. We moved in together right away, and I was all set to propose. Then I got shot. I was out in the middle of stopping a bank robbery when I was shot in the shoulder. It hit the artery, and I barely survived. When I was better I realized that I couldn't do that to Mercy again. I couldn't put her through the pain she had endured by my bed, and I wouldn't risk some crook figuring out my identity and going after her next. I loved her too much."

Bruce felt a stab of pity as he remembered feeling similarly for Rachel. "I'm sorry. What did she mean by the champion?"

Oliver choked back a sobbing laugh. "We used to joke about how whoever dumped the other would be the champion of the dating game. It was just us playing off of the stupid way everyone seemed to break up. I never thought we would. All in all it was a low blow."

"So she's bitter." Bruce said quietly. "Hurting to the point where she retaliates."

Oliver nodded. "Between the loss of her friend and me leaving, that poison seed has had the best fertilizer possible."


	8. Lockdown

Hey guys, Arrow is back online!! Yea!!! So I'm sick and had to stay home from school today, so I had time to write. So, to all my Green Arrow people, thanks for being patient, and I hope you aren't too mad at me!!! I now know where this is going, so rest assured it will be finished. To all my Infected people (That sounded funny lol) If you are reading this and having a cow because I wrote this and left you hanging, please don't sic the rabid crows on me!!!!!!!! Then Alice and Carlos will never get out!!!!!!!

* * *

"No. You are not ready yet. You are too soft, too unlike the poisons you are so fond of. If you couldn't finish him before, you can't finish him now."

Cyclone leaned back in his chair, lazily looking at the woman in front of him, her eyes both sad and angry.

"Give me a chance, I know I can do it this time- it was that woman, Helena, she was too close to him. I won't make that mistake again. This time-" Ivy pleaded, stepping forward and kneeling in front of Cyclone's impressive form, clasping her hands with his "This time I will not fail. I will finish him myself. I feel nothing for him anymore!"

Cyclone shook her off, standing and walking to one of many of his mansion's floor to ceiling windows, watching the incessant rain pour down the crystal pane. It was dark in the room save a fire at one end, along with the frequent flashes of lightning followed by roaring thunder. Ivy remained on the floor, watching her lover with longing eyes.

"I gave you your chance." He began quietly. "I give you one more. Either bring me Queen's head on a plate, or don't come back." He said, finishing just as quietly, turning towards her with an imperial glance. "Oh, and Ivy. This time you have to earn your forgiveness. I want Bruce Wayne in the deal as well."

"Yes." Ivy promised breathlessly. "Yes, just let me be the one to still that fickle heart."

Oliver was supposed to be in bed, but one glance into his room told Jacob that he absolutely wasn't. He folded his wings tighter to his back in agitation, pursing his lips together as he thought where his idiot of a friend might be hiding.

"Range room, duh." Mark's voice came from down the hall. He was sitting on the floor trying very hard to work a piece of arrow out of his shoulder armor. It was seriated, and was stuck fast. He cursed and sucked on his finger as it slipped on the offending object, drawing blood.

"Oh. Yea. Duh. I'm guessing getting him in bed is a moot point?" Jacob said, sitting next to his twin.

"Yup. I threatened to short sheet his bed, but he ignored me. So I got in front of his target and this happened." He said, motioning to his shoulder.

Jake shook his head. "When will you learn? He NEVER misses, get it through your head!"

"I was hoping with his wound, like the other night may I remind you, he would."

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. Oliver came up the hall and stopped in front of the brothers, holding a towel packed with ice to his shoulder. "Get that out yet?" He smirked.

Mark shot him a nasty glare. "I was only trying to help. Obviously, you need someone to tell you left from right because you've wounded yourself **again**."

Oliver shrugged. "It's fine, just preventing soreness from under use."

"You know what?" Mark said, getting up. "It's always fine. Nothing is ever serious with you, you nearly died and you're still wise cracking like it was all a big game. Guess what Oliver, life is not a game!"

"And last time I checked, I wasn't the one volunteering to be a mutant dart board!" Oliver retaliated.

Mark was going to say something else when Bruce rushed in and cut him off. "Oliver, Mark, Jacob, we need to get battle ready, now! I already have the mansion on lockdown, but I don't know how long it'll hold against them, hurry. Oliver, I think she's come back for you!"

Oliver and the twins all looked at each other and then the panicked Bruce in astonishment. What had happened now?

"Wait, Bruce, calm down!" Oliver said, raising his voice "What's attacking us?"

"Ivy's army. We have to get going, I already have an escape route set, I think we can make it out before her plants break through. Get your gear on, you're still in no position to fight, but I don't want you unprotected either."

Oliver turned to grab his quiver which he had lay against the wall with his bow and folded suit, but paused suddenly and looked at Bruce again, studying him.

"Oliver, what are you waiting for, we have to go!"

Ignoring Wayne's panic, Oliver continued to look intently at him before grabbing his bow and shooting Bruce full in the chest with an electric arrow.

Bruce fell dead with a heavy thump while Oliver fitted another arrow nonchalantly and Mark stood staring in shock.

Jacob launched himself towards Oliver, but Queen held up his bow, pointing it at him now.

Jake put his hands up, his wings spread similarly, and backed up slowly. "Whoa, Ollie, what the heck has gotten into you?! You just killed Bruce!" He said, unable to keep his voice completely steady, still too shocked to quite understand what just happened.

"Wait." Oliver commanded, glancing back at Bruce before lowering his bow.

Bruce's body lay still for a moment, but then the arrow gave one last fritz and it dissolved into a pile of ash.

"It wasn't Bruce." Oliver said. "It was a plant decoy created by Ivy."

Mark looked relieved. "Good, cuz for a minute there I thought we were trapped in here with a psycho."

"We might still be." Oliver said, looking up at the TV mounted near by.

Almost on cue, Ivy's form flickered onto the screen, and her voice echoed through the house, coming from all the speakers.

"Oliver. Good job. You found my decoy faster than I expected. Doesn't do you much though, except give you a few minutes longer to sweat."

"What do you want Mercy?" Oliver demanded, looking defiantly at the screen.

"You." She said simply. "Come to me within six hours or Bruce Wayne really will die tonight." Behind Ivy there was a plant holding Wayne hostage, and the camera zoomed in long enough for Oliver to see that Ivy was not faking.

"I have given him a very potent poison that will torture him little by little until his heart is finally paralyzed and ceases beating. The trick is, every minute it is in his system, he will become paralyzed everywhere else with the exception that he will still be able to feel the pain from the poison. I've been told it's like fire in the veins." She finished venomously, her eyes sparkling with wicked pleasure.

"Oh, and Ollie, don't try to be smart or I'll give him another dose. You are locked in. All communications and exits are completely sealed. Report to the Bat Cave when you're ready to put poor Bruce out of his misery." She said, moving over to the limp Batman and raising his chin almost tenderly so his tortured face was full in the camera. With her finishing words she kissed him on the cheek before letting his head drop again.

Then the screen went blank.

"Oh man." Jacob breathed.

* * *

Oooo, I am so bad!!! He he. Reviews make me happy!! ^^


End file.
